Becoming Human
by Iliya Moroumetz
Summary: It's amazing just how much Seishino Baiken can miss when she is blinded by her own hate.


Becoming Human  
  
Seishino Baiken sighed. The rain pouring upon her had not let up for the past week. Worse yet, it was at least another fourty kilometers on foot until the next city.  
  
Though the rain was a minor annoyance, she was angered not to find any towns along the path she usually took to Brest. All that remained were the foundations of the houses that used to stand tall, even in the scourging of the Gear uprisings.  
  
Her senses would have felt the magical residue of Gears around, but found none amongst the remains. All she found was metal, petrol, and various metallic compounds found in machines. If there was fighting going on, she must have been missed it. Living as a hermit for the past few years would do that to a person.  
  
Ever since she finally confronted 'That Man', she had been troubled in mind to no end. Aside from his 'apology', he left her with a few cryptic words.  
  
"You consider the Gears to be a curse, and that is mostly true. However, from this curse, a blessing was born. Your answer lies with it, but it is up to you whether you shall find it or not."  
  
She had screamed back at him in her anger, demanding vengance, but her strength had been used against the red dressed harlot with the guitar. Her hate for 'That Man' was made only stronger when he had spared her. She desired resolution. Either his death or her own would have been preferable. The answers to her questions weren't satisfactory, nor would they ever be.  
  
Upon fidning a disappointing end to her quest for vengance, the bounties she collected for money began to lose their savor. Rumors and hearsay simply went past her ears as she struggled with her frustration.  
  
Now, she was beginning to regret her voluntary deafness. In spite of trying to find a new purpose, she was running low on supplies and money. Vengance, she had learned, had a nasty tendancy to leave one with few monetary resources.  
  
A crash of thunder from above brought her out of her reprieve. Giving up, she walked off the path and under a tree as the storm raged on. To her dismay, it appeared the storm was never going to subside.  
  
"*BZZT!* HALT!"  
  
Baiken lips curled downward into a snarl. Now was not the time. Nevertheless, she drew her sword to face a poor imitation of Ky Kiske. Had it been just one, she would not have feared, but facing down fourty of them at once was not a favorable circumstance.  
  
"*BZZT* BAIKEN,_YOU_WILL_COME_WITH_US!"  
  
Baiken cocked an eyebrow, "Says who?"  
  
The lead Robo Ky stepped forward. "*BZZT* BY_ORDER_OF_THE_POST-WAR_ADMINISTRATION_BUREAU! "  
  
Baiken snorted and brandished her katana. "I don't think so."  
  
Acting as one, all the robots charged her, drawing their imitation Thunder Seals. Yet, not one struck her as the first few were thrown back into the crowed from her prosthetic arm.   
  
Casually, she drew the chain back into the tattered sleeve of her kimono. Even if they knew how to fight, they certainly didn't learn from the past. One of them had the gall to think it could learn from their previous battle to beat her and it ended up in pieces on a stone pillar.  
  
"Hmph. Stupid machines." She then charged and swung her sword, cutting one of the robots in two. Baiken's eye tracked the rest of her assailants attempting to encircle her. Charging another one, she had to concede that they were getting a little smarter, but not enough to best her.  
  
Another swipe took the right arm of her next target before another took its head off. With an avenue of escape ahead of her, she launched herself over the headless robot and onto the road once more.  
  
No sooner had her feet reached touched the ground when several more Robo Ky's appeared from above. With enough time on her side, she drew her sword back and with a powerful swing, launched herself into the air, screaming, "YOUZANSEN!"  
  
All six of the Robo Ky's fell to the ground in twelve pieces as she landed to face against more of her robotic assailants. She hopped backward to give herself more room as one Robo Ky swung his sword underhanded and barely missed Baiken's kimono.  
  
She was ready to decapiate this one when the sound of gears and servos crept up from behind her. Brining her sword to bear, she barely managed to block a strike. Forcing its sword to the ground with her own, she tossed her bladed prosthetic into the face of another robot. Immediately, she let got of her sword and struck the first opponent in the side of its cheek, knocking it off balance.  
  
Ducking a horizontal slash, she grabbed her sword and made another dash. As much as she hated to admit it, this was not a fight she could win.  
  
***  
  
From the shadows in the nearby forest, a pair of copper colored eyes watched the battle calmly. The eyes narrowed and focused on the defender. Somehow, the woman in the unusual clothes seemed familiar. Yet, remembering exactly where was harder at the moment. No matter. It seemed the woman was in dire need of help.  
  
***  
  
Finding her strength waning in the rain, Baiken started to worry. The wind was beginning to pick up and the rain was beating down harder than before. Evidently, it didn't bother her robotic foes in the least as they approached in a manner that seemed almost casual.  
  
Grinding her teeth, Baiken figured if she were to die here, she may as well go out fighting. Seishino Baiken was a warrior; she lived as one, and would die as one!  
  
With a roar, she steeled her courage and charged headlong into the sea of steel. One slash after another struck her foes down and scattered them as they tried to encompass her. A Robo Ky fell to the ground without its head and another immediately followed it in a similar manner.  
  
"SANZU WATASHI!" she screamed as several more feel to her blade. Their ever increasing numbers be damned, Seishino Baiken would never yield willingly. One Ky was split in half downward, another from the waist, and another reaching from the hip to the shoulder.  
  
"YOUZANSEN!"  
  
Several more Ky's fell the ground without their heads as more took their place, literally flooding her space, preventing any chance to attack.  
  
With another Ky down, she was about to strike another when two Ky's grabbed her arm and sleeve. She gasped as a third struck her in the stomach with its fist, effectively knocking the air out of her lungs. Collasping to her knees, she saw her prized katana kicked aside as a metalic foot forced her torso to the ground.  
  
"POINTLESS_RESISTANCE_IS_ONLY_A_WASTE_OF_TIME!" one Ky said before his and several other Thunder Seals struck her in the back, sending a jolt akin to a cattle prod into her skin.  
  
Her scream reverberated through the clearing as the rest of the Ky's started to power down, knowing their target was captured. Struggling to stay awake, Baiken tried pushing herself up, only to be forced back to the ground again.  
  
The wind coming through her lungs sounded like a gale in her ears, drowning out the storm and the electronic prattle of the robots. The pain in her back was almost too much to bear as she felt the lure of unconciousness pull her away.  
  
"YOU_WILL_SUBMIT_TO_THE_AUTHORITY_OF_THE_BUREAU!" she heard the robot say.  
  
"Go... to... hell!" she growled with what little strength she had left.  
  
"POINTLESS_RESISTANCE_IS_ONLY_A_WASTE_OF_TIME! YOU_WILL_SUBMIT!" it repeated.  
  
She clenching her eyes closed, she put her hand in the cold mud and pushed herself against the oppresive robot's foot. She expected another blow to the black when an explosion brought the attention of the robots and to the forest. Baiken couldn't see what was going on, but another jolt finally pushed her over the edge into forced sleep.  
  
As her eyes closed, she saw a human figure clad in black destroying the robots with relative ease. Before she could get a clear look, she blacked out.  
  
***  
  
Groaning, Baiken felt her head throb repeatedly. Holding her head with her left hand, she tried to settle the rhythmic pumping of her head. Thankfully, the soft pillow her head rest upon eased the irritation a bit. Immediately, she came to her senses. Where was she?  
  
She opened her eye and took in what looked like a normal western style guest room. She lay in a soft wool bed with clean sheets with her bag of supplies and katana on a chair. Her kimono was drapped over a chair, cleaned and mended. She was drapped in a cotton gown, with sleeves long enough to conceal her prosthetic.  
  
"Ah, you're awake," a voice touched with a French accent said from the doorway.  
  
She turned to see the original Ky Kiske leaning against the door frame. He had certainly aged well since last she saw him, however, the only thing marring his appearance was the cane he held in his right hand.  
  
Ky Kiske? Crippled? Now she was beginning to wonder exactly how long she had been out of touch with society.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked a little too tersely for tact's sake.  
  
"You're in Brest, Lady Baiken." He hobbled over to a window on the opposite side of her room and with his free hand, opened the curtains to show a bustling town below.  
  
"I made it... but how? I was attacked on the way here by the robots that look like you?"  
  
Ky nodded. "That's true. That stretch of road was a favorite spot for the Bureau to attack travelers. You were lucky to be found when you were."  
  
Baiken frowned, "Yes, but who rescued me?"  
  
Another voice, female this time, cried from the hallway, "Ky! Is she awake? I was about to... oh!" In walked what was assumed to be the Commander Gear, Dizzy, wearing a modest black and white dress and carrying a tray of prepared food. She too had changed since Baiken had seen her last. No more where the childish yellow ribbons in her hair, she had even gained a few centimeters in height it looked like; and her wings and tail were gone too. Before, anything the hybrid wore could not conceal the distinctive traits of her heritage. In addition, there was a silver band around the fourth finger of her right hand, matching the gold one on Ky's left.  
  
Yes. Baiken had missed out on a lot.  
  
***  
  
Sitting on a chair facing the clear country side to the south of the city, Baiken slowly absorbed all that Ky and Dizzy had told her.  
  
"Seven years, you say?"  
  
"Yes," Dizzy began. "Since all the Gears stopped, the Bureau began to mass produce soldiers that looked like Ky. The Jellyfish pirates were the first to resist and fall before them," the gear looked down in sorrow, "I was the only survivor."  
  
Baiken remembered that strange little girl with the anchor and the black clad swordsman with the unusual hat and shades. It was a pity since the man actually had some skill with a sword.  
  
Ky continued for Dizzy, "One by one, the governments were falling before the Bureau. Only Zepp, Russia, the Middle East, and Africa were left."  
  
She turned to the one time holy knight, "So, how'd you beat them back?"  
  
Ky smiled a bit and placed a hand on Dizzy's shoulder. "She did. She was able to reactivate the dormant gears and turn the tables. It took us three long years, but I think it's safe to say the the 'official' Bureau is no more. Though there are still small groups here and there, I doubt they'll ever be completely gone."  
  
With a cocked eyebrow, she looked to the half-Gear and then back to Ky, "And what about the rest of the Gears? And what about those Robo Ky's that attacked me?"  
  
"The Gears returned to sleep at Dizzy's request. And the robots that attacked you were a swarm that's been in hiding for a while. Thanks to you and Dizzy, we're rounding up the last few of them."  
  
Baiken couldn't help but smirk, "So, all's well with the world now, eh? Don't make make me laugh."  
  
Without turning to either one, she could tell they were dismayed with her response. Baiken wanted to laugh at both of their naivette. Anyone foolish enough to think that peace could actually be achieved in the human race were simply fooling themselves.  
  
Baiken heard Dizzy whisper a few things to Ky and soon after, he left them both silently. She really didn't care either way, but the continued presence of Dizzy slightly worried her.  
  
Dizzy's voice was small, almost apologetic, "You still hate him, don't you?"  
  
Baiken's frown grew, understanding whom she was talking about. "How can I not?! He took everything from me... that monster ripped off the limps of my parents like they were flower petals!"  
  
The samurai ignored the hybrid's presence, even as the latter knelt by her chair. "Baiken, would killing That Man bring your parents back?"  
  
Baiken glared toward her host, "Of course not!"  
  
"Then why do you continue to hate him? Even after meeting him?"  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"I can see the turmoil in your eyes. In addition, I met him too."  
  
Baiken turned away from Dizzy, "Of course. You're one of them, why wouldn't he? Did he give you some directive to try and finish his work after he's gone?"  
  
"Well... yes and no."  
  
Baiken turned back to the hybrid Gear. There was something more in Dizzy's eyes than the meloncholy innocence she saw previously. Her encounter with That Man had left her changed, almost as much as Baiken's was.  
  
For the first time, Baiken's voice whispered with a curiosity that seemed devoid of the harsh bite it normally carried. "What did he tell you?"  
  
Dizzy smiled slightly and lifted Baiken to her feet. "Let me show you... it will be able to explain things better than I ever could."  
  
Confused, Baiken watched as Dizzy stepped back and spread her arms wide. Within seconds, a powerful wind picked up around her form and six wing-like streams of light grew from Dizzy's back. Not only that, but her hair had changed from its deep azure to a clean crystal white. Most noticably, her eyes had a glow in them that could have been pure light for all Baiken knew.  
  
The transformed Dizzy gently clasped her hand in an instant, Baiken felt a warmth flowing through her body as everything was blocked out by the light.   
  
***  
  
"Dizzy," a deep and soothing voice whispered.  
  
Looking around, Baiken recognized the limbo she was in. Whirling around, she saw That Man kneeling in front of a scared and confused Dizzy. This must have been some years ago since Dizzy still had her wings and tail.  
  
"Yes?" the hybrid asked, unsure to be scared or not.  
  
"Dizzy, child of darkness and light. You are the hope of the world, beyond even my expectations. Your body may bring you fear and grief, but stand strong and do not give up."  
  
Confused Dizzy walked forward, "What do you mean? How I can be someone's hope when all I've brought is fear and hate?"  
  
To both Baiken's and Dizzy's surprise, That Man gently took one of her hands in his own, "Because you have a gift. And with that gift, you can help heal the wounds I created. Now, go with my blessing."  
  
Soon after, both of them disappeared, but Baiken remained in the limbo alone, until Dizzy, in her transformed state appeared by her side.  
  
Baiken broke the silence first, "I never would have believed it if I hadn't heard it from him."  
  
Dizzy nodded, "When he held my hand, I saw the terrible things that happened before I was born. But most importantly, I saw you."  
  
As Baiken turned to face Dizzy, another wind appeared, carrying flames with them around her. In an instant, both of them were in a burning Japanese town.  
  
"No... no... why here?!" she screamed as another voice, much like her own reverberated behind them.  
  
Baiken turned to see herself, six years old, holding the stub that was at one time her right arm. In addition, her left eye was bleeding profusely, having been poked out idly by one of the monsters that destroyed her home.  
  
"Seishino!" a woman screamed as she ran to the child's side.  
  
"Mother..." the elder Baiken whispered in shock. She was still as beautiful as Baiken remembered. Still, she turned away knowing what was to happen next.  
  
"Baiken," Dizzy said calmly, "you use this past as a justification for your hate, yet, you can't stand to see it again."  
  
Baiken then exploded in Dizzy's face. "Because, you freak, I relive this scene every time I fall asleep! Do you think I enjoy living in the past?!"  
  
Dizzy did not falter, even after Baiken's outburst. "In all honesty, I do."  
  
"What?!"  
  
For the first time, Dizzy's naivette vanished and was replaced with something wise and powerful. "You hold onto this memory because you believe it empowers you and will lead you to successfully avenge your loved ones. Your reason. Your 'justification'."  
  
Baiken was trembling with rage at the sheer audacity of this thing that pretended to be a human.  
  
"So, what if you were able to destroy all the Gears to satisfy you desire for revenge, what then? Would you continue on this path with no reason since there'd be nothing for you to exact revenge against? Or why not go farther? Humans were the ones that created the Gears in the first place, ensure that Gears will never be created again by killing all of..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Baiken screamed. From nowhere she drew her sword and swung it straight at Dizzy's neck. However, her swing was stopped when Dizzy calmly held the tip of the blade between her fingers as though it were made of paper.  
  
"If you really want to find some sort of end to this, then let the memory go."  
  
Another scream brought both of their attention to see the younger Baiken wail at seeing her mother's limbless torso dropping to the ground in a bloody heap. The child struggled to get to her feet, turn to the lead figure, which only could have been That Man, screamed and started to beat his leg with her only hand.  
  
An accomplice Gear raised its arm to strike down the child, but That Man raised his hand, ordering it to stand down. The child staggered back, not knowing her life was just spared, glared at That Man and screamed, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"  
  
Several times the child screamed the same thing, and with each successive utterance, it sounded more like the elder Baiken.  
  
Turning around, That Man whispered, "Unfortunate." Quietly and calmly, That Man and the rest of the Gears left the shambles of the country. Baiken couldn't believe her ears. That Man actually pitied her! Worse yet, now he had spared her life twice! How dare he!   
  
"You understand why he did that?"  
  
"Of course not! Do you?"  
  
"Yes... it's because of you. He was originally programmed only to destroy and take orders. When he became self-aware, like Justice, he threw off those that would have controlled him. And here, he went past his desire to destroy and became That Man that you met a short while ago. In a way... he became human too."  
  
Shaking her head violently, Baiken growled, "Impossible! He was created to be a monster!"  
  
"Does the same apply to me? Was my creation meant to be for the same reason as his?"  
  
Baiken was about to scream again when a second of consideration killed the words in her throat. Dizzy had saved her, knowing well enough how much she hated gears. And once in a while, she did grow weary of the whole ordeal of revenge. Now, there was no point to it anymore. Perhaps there was a hint of truth in what Dizzy had said.  
  
Turning away from the hybrid, she watched the infant cry in anger and sorrow. She seemed so lonely. Even the proceeding years afterward were cold, lonley, and silent. Baiken hated it. Hated everything about that. Yet, it was all she ever had.   
  
Stepping beside the sobbing child, Baiken slowly gathered her bloodied younger self into her arm.  
  
"Mama..." the child sobbed quietly.  
  
Cradling the child's head on her shoulder, Baiken tried to ignore the moisture beginning to gather in her eyes. Yet, the more her younger self mentioned her mother's name, the harder it was to hold back.  
  
Baiken couldn't take it anymore and wept with her younger self over their loss. Amid the tears, she failed to notice the memory, along with the child, beginning to disintegrate into nothing. She also didn't notice Dizzy's wings slowly encircling her and their owner. She didn't resist Dizzy's embrace from behind as the hybrid's wings created a sphere around them both.  
  
Dizzy's voice was calm. "Just let it go..." It was not an order, it couldn't have been. An invitation perhaps? Whatever it was, it held a feeling liberation and peace she had never known before.  
  
Amid the light, Baiken threw her head back and wailed with the anguish built up over twenty-five years.  
  
***  
  
Baiken blinked at the familiar ceiling of her guest room. However, gone was the throbbing pain from the previous time. Pushing herself up, she noticed that night had fallen and everyone was most likely back in their homes.  
  
Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she began to feel something was amiss. It felt like something was there that shouldn't have been. She blinked several times to see a right hand along with her left on her lap. Stepping to the nearby bathroom, she looked in her reflection to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Her shock grew when she looked at her face to see the left eye was restored as well.  
  
"Amazing isn't it?" Ky's voice asked from the bedroom.  
  
Turning back to the Frenchman, she frowned, "Did she do this?"  
  
He shook his head, "Would you believe you were more responsible than she was?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's an aspect of her power none of us knew about, not even she knew about it until recently."  
  
"Then how come you're still crippled?"  
  
The holy knight gave that same smile that always seemed to irritate her. "Two years ago, I couldn't even walk. She's been helping me through it ever since."  
  
"Why so slow?"  
  
"Because healing takes time. Some takes more time than others because of the amount of details that need to be taken into consideration."  
  
Baiken raised her reformed arm and clenched the hand closed. "I still can't believe it."  
  
Ky nodded. "Take your time. Nobody learns how to believe in an instant."  
  
She frowned at him, "Except for you, Mr. Good-Christian."  
  
Ky chuckled, "Would you believe that I had no faith whatsoever when I was younger?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"My point exactly. People change, Baiken. It happens whether we're aware of it or not. Before I fought alongside Dizzy against the Buerau, I never thought any good could have come from the Gears."  
  
"Must have been a bitter pill."  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Speaking of which, where is she?"  
  
"She's asleep. Doing what she does takes quite a bit out of her and she needs to rest."  
  
Baiken turned from him and to the window, quietly aborbing his words. Looking from the bed to him again, she said quietly, "Normally, I would have just packed up and left without a word. Either way... I'm grateful."  
  
"Think nothing of it. It's our duty as human beings to take care of each other."  
  
"I assume you apply that to Dizzy as well."  
  
"Of course. When we finally confronted the Bureau, they called her an animal. A monster. I still remember what she told them. She said she was not an animal, but a human being."  
  
"It was that profound?"  
  
"Yes. I could tell she meant it."  
  
Baiken paused for a minute before she closed her eyes and looked down. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get to sleep. I have a long day tomorrow."  
  
"Of course," with that, he walked out.  
  
She waited several minutes for the lights in the rest of the house to turn off before she silently emerged from her bed, changed clothes, and gathered her things. The less commotion she made on her way out, the better.  
  
***  
  
Her kimono felt unusual having both sleeves filled with both arms, yet knew she had to get used to it since she was in no hurry to lose it again. With any luck, she could collect on a few bounties and be out of town before either one of them would notice.  
  
"We were hoping you would have stayed for a little longer."  
  
Sighing, Baiken turned to see Dizzy in a night gown and bathrobe.  
  
"How'd you know I was trying to leave?"  
  
The hybrid smiled a bit, "Let us say that I have good hearing and leave it at that."  
  
"I see... anyway, I have to go. For what it's worth, thanks for helping me."  
  
Dizzy shook her head, "All I did was help the material of your prosthetic transmute into what you wanted it to be."  
  
Baiken was about to argue back, but the nodded, recalling what Ky had told her. An awkward silence fell over both of them until the hybrid spoke up.  
  
"Do you really have to go?"  
  
Grateful for the activity, Baiken nodded, "Yes. I've... I've got a lot to think about and I don't think I can do that here."  
  
Dizzy walked up to the samurai and took one of her hands in both of hers. "I understand. However, if you're ever in the area again, please look us up."  
  
With that, the half human woman turned, walked back into her house, and closed the door silently. Satisfied, Baiken likewise turned and walked into the night, unsure whether or not she'd return.  
  
Who knew, maybe she would. She had time.  
  
-=End=-  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Game/story inconsistancies:  
  
Baiken's Youzansen is a vertical attack I know, but seeing as we're working with in a third dimensional context, I figured no one would mind. :p  
  
Dizzy's power: Primarily, we've seen it used to destroy. However, considering that she's only 3 of 4 by time of the games, I figure that a little more time could give it a chance to grow into something beyond its original application. Also, I admit to liking healers of most kinds in stories.  
  
First off, this is my first GG fic and so, I don't feel that I've characterized all the characters correctly, but since it's supposed to take place some years after GGX2, then I feel I have some liberties. However, if I've taken it too far, let me know.  
  
The idea for Dizzy healing Baiken was also inspired by listening to Eric Whitacre's 'Sleep'. Which, oddly enough, was originally inspired by Robert Frost's "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening". Anyway, the song is sung A Capella and during the climax, the voices create something heavenly, which inspired me. But enough of that.  
  
It should be noted that this story is not related to any other story I've written, so the other story of the 'world vs the Bureau' can be taken by your own imagination. So, have fun with all the destruction, I know I would. And yes, I am admitting just how lazy I am by not bothering with it.  
  
I made a real effort trying to keep the POV as much with Baiken's as possible, because it's primarily her interaction and reaction to what's happening. However, the POV has always been my weaking point with regards to writing, so for those sticklers for correct grammar, I hope you'll be as ruthless (and helpful) as possible. I can take the heat... hopefully.  
  
Oh, and extra fanfic points for those who can tell where Dizzy's statement (the one that Ky was referring to) came from.  
  
Finally; all things GG related belong to Sammy.  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read this... thing that I would like to think of as a half-decent story. 


End file.
